


Brothers

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everything mentioned is things I've done to my brother, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Emile should have listened to his parents when they said he should have been nice





	Brothers

Mama and Papa had told Emile when he was four that he was going to have a little brother, he wasn’t sure why they sounded so excited he didn’t want a little brother! He was fine without a little brother he just wanted a puppy or to be a vet. A puppy vet!

But nope, he got the little brother he didn’t want, they told him the baby’s name was Remy but he didn’t even answer when you said his name so what was it good for?

After a couple of days Emile  _ supposed  _ Remy was kind of a cute, his parents sometimes caught him giving Remy little kisses on his nose and face, but when Remy stole his Winnie the Pooh crib it was time to get back at him!

For now he couldn’t really do too much to Remy without getting in trouble or feeling bad, so he just shook his baby swing really hard and woke him up a little earlier than he should have been woken up at.

 

When Remy was around one he learned how to open doors and climb on chairs, Emile would usually ignore it not having a real reason to care. It wasn’t like he was a grown up anyway Mama and Papa barely let him carry Remy since he was around half his size.

One day Emile turned around catching Remy on the table right next to his corndogs! He jumped up and ran over grabbing the baby and pulling him away and gently got him to the floor “Those are mine!”

 

When Emile was around six, Mama was teaching him how to whistle so he could sound like at the birdies outside. He ran around the house showing off his new talent, he even ran into his parent’s room where Remy was taking a nap to show him. He crouched down to four year olds face and quietly whistled in his face. He ran out the room before he could see if he woke him up running into Mama

“You’re little brother is taking a nap so no more whistling alright?” She told him and lead him away from the bedroom. Emile huffed, Remy didn’t let him sleep at night with his crying! Why should he let Remy sleep?! So as soon as the grown ups were distracted he ran back inside the room and whistled loudly into Remy’s ear.

The lecture and loud crying was worth it in Emile’s eyes

 

Emile started to actually like his brother a few months after he turned nine, sure he was still extremely annoying and always wanted to be in his room but he could overlook that. Mama had told him they Remy looked up to him and he needed to be nice to his little brother and they got along great! Until Remy discovered the ‘I am a Gummy Bear’ song, someone in class had showed it to him, so he just had to show it to his little brother. Remy loved the song finding it hilarious and he listened to it again. And again. And  _ again _ . For weeks Emile couldn’t pass the computer room without hearing the song, he regretted everything he’d ever done to deserve this. He quietly apologized to his teacher for the scream singing he had initiated during the bus ride back to school. Until one day it just, stopped, and he had never been more thankful about anything.

But everytime Emile’s parents told him to be nice, told him to love his baby brother or he was going to regret it and he never listened. Not when he hit the kid’s head in the car doorway leaving a permanent dent in his head, not when he got him in trouble, not when he got so frustrated he yelled or pushed Remy, not when he almost hit him in the face with a plate.

Nope, never listened and they were right.

Because here he was, now Dr. Picani and listening to his disaster gay brother on his couch where his patients usually sat.

“-and Em he was so CUTE! Em Em Em!” He shook the older’s leg  “em are you listening?”

“You went to go get coffee and the man at the register smiled at you, which is his job.”

“But Emile! You don’t understand!”

Emile should have just listened 

**Author's Note:**

> I love family fics and I saw this on Tumblr and could easily write for it


End file.
